Accomodate
by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: John and Karkat watch Moonstruck.


_Prompt 19/25_

_Accommodate – v., to __fit in with the wishes or needs of_

_May Contain Spoilers to Moonstruck_

Accommodate

"One more movie." John pleaded, leaning over to the right side of the couch, right over the small pile of couch cushions. "_Please_, Karkat." With the space in between John and Karkat closing faster than the garbage room in Star Wars, Karkat knew he needed to take action. Squishing himself into the crevice of the sofa along with his ridiculously big blanket, he turned to the human quickly invading his personal space.

"How many Nic Cage movies do you expect me to fucking watch before my brain explodes with anticlimactic pauses before being left to be ingested by bees as people watch and laugh my misery?" Karkat put a hand on John's shoulder to keep him at least a bit of a distance away. The boy was undeterred, however, but did shift enough for the stale leftover popcorn kernels to be knocked over.

"_One more_." As the heir advanced, Karkat was forced to use his other hand to keep the boy back.

"Because watching six movies tonight wasn't enough."

"Is that a yes?" John's mouth turned into a smile than grew bigger than a kid who just stole their siblings Halloween candy which is something that John would totally do.

"Fine." Karkat relented as he sunk into the couch. If the guy was happy enough to start floating of the couch, he couldn't really say no. At least not to John…

John didn't need to know that.

"Let the molestation begin." With a pull, the troll pulled the flying human to the couch.

"Oh, you'll like this one." It wasn't one of John's favorites, but it was his last resort for getting Karkat to realize the god that was Nic Cage. With a quick jump, he levitated over to the screen to change the disks.

"What is this train wreck called?"

"What train wreck?" John asked as he looked at the expectedly unamused Karkat, but there was something small in his expression that was genuinely curious.

"The travesty your people call a cinematic fucking adventure." As John positioned himself among his many pillows (enough to take up 1/3 of the couch and all courtesy of Rose teaching Kanaya the finer touches of knitting), he readied himself to be swept away.

"Moonstuck."

"Why is this my fucking life?"

"Shhh!" Karkat stared at the human, then shook his head in disappointment. The name itself was sure to bring about the doom that the previous movies have culminated to. The title credits started to roll and with it came one of the harshest musical numbers that have ever befall Karkat's ears. Pulling his legs up and putting his head on his legs didn't help the situation. Neither did him burying his face into his fluffy blanket.

"Oh hell." Was all he could muster at this time. John leaned back into the couch and braced himself. He had forgotten a lot of this movie, only seeing it once. He remembered Cage being great in this movie and barely anything else, but as the movie started it was like remembering a dream piece by piece. Something a bit nauseating hit his stomach. He dismissed it. This movie was good, he remember thinking so, proclaiming it to Dave so very long ago. It didn't take long for the cancer to start yelling.

"_That_ was the marriage proposal?" Karkat exclaimed, throwing his arms towards the screen. "I may not have seen most of your romance rituals but this seems just so fucking wrong on so many levels! They don't give the slightest damn about one another!"

"I think it is supposed to be funny." It wasn't. John wasn't laughing. He actually felt this weird sense coming up on him that he couldn't tell was repulsion or the popcorn from earlier not sitting in his stomach. John pushes the thought back into the darkest part of his mind and puts a lock on it.

Time passes and when Nic Cage is finally revealed, John's stomach finally settles. The angry troll yells some more about how of course that the love interest is Nic Cage.

"How do you know he is the love interest?" John asks. The plot hadn't got that far.

"It's a damn Rom Com." Karkat doesn't say anything more than that surprisingly.

They are forty minutes into the movie and the love interests have already got together and now there was some sort camera panning shot away from the couple so that the movie stays PG-13.

"What the ever living fuck…" The troll starts out. The human immediately stops the movie. He knows the signs when his alien friend is going to rant like no one else and this was the start of one of those times. "This is one of _the_ biggest atrocities my orifices have ever laid eyes on. Every single second of this sorry excuse of cinema has so many Quadrant miss opportunities it makes me want to cry Egbert! Literally cry! My tears cannot be contained by the sheer stupidity that every single person has displayed. Your romance system is shit! You intertwine all your romance and you get this legendary bullshit! First they act black, then red, then there was that shitty ashen moment, and then back to black, then red then, UGH!"

Karkat has put his hands in his hair and has started to pull his hair in frustration. No chunks come out but it still must be a bit painful. John just stares though the trolls rant. Something about this movie has made the pit of his stomach erupt and Karkat's rant was just irritating it more. They should have stopped at six movies.

"Love is supposed to be confusing!" John turned his head towards Karkat. The troll was looking at his with slightly bigger rounded yellow eyes. He obviously wasn't thinking that John was going to say something, let alone argue _back_.

"You humans keep saying that but your system twists and mangles into a new being entirely, one full of heartbreak and confusion and batshitery."

"At least we only have to worry about finding one!" John couldn't even think about finding more than one. Who needs all that pressure? He puts the movie on again, feeling pressure rushing to his head. He's getting a headache and he is _not_ in the mood.

The movie continues with too little Cage for John's taste. There is also no action. Despite it, John still tries to redeem the movie in his head. Karkat has shut up, but it is obvious that he doesn't like anything. Every time Cage talks there is a wince to John's right from under the big fluffy blanket. Cher says something and John's headache almost becomes a bit too much from the shrill screech her words make as they finish a sentence.

It's the final scene and John's hand is clenched around the pillows. This movie is _horrible_. Almost nothing is redeeming in John's eyes. Nic Cage is the _only_ good thing and this movie just doesn't have enough of him in it. The plot sucks, the characters suck, the dialogue sucks, everything fucking _sucks_!

All of the sudden the movie is paused and John _knows_ he didn't do that. He whips around to Karkat who has leaned over and has caught the remote while it was _flying through the air_. John looks up and notice that the air around the room has started to circulate into a vortex flow creating lift to the small objects in the room. It also has his own and Karkat's hair going all over the place. As the heir notices this, it abruptly stops and the popcorn bowl and various smaller pillows drop and crash into the ground, making louder than necessary noises.

"John?" Karkat asks, hesitantly. He's pushing his hair to the side so that he can see the human more clearly.

"Yeah?" John responds, his voice sounding a bit empty and… scared? He starts to breathe in deeply though his nose and then out his mouth, just like Rose had told him to.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just hate this movie." John says as he turns to the troll. He sounds more normal now that he has taken a second to take a breath.

"Then why the fuck are we watching it!" Karkat's eyes flare and he throws his hands up. "If you didn't want to watch the damn thing we could have watched another fucking sorry excuse for a movie."

"I wanted you to like Nic Cage." The heir says as he looks down at his legs. He feels a little bit miserable. "You like these types of movies so I thought…"

"John." The cancer says firmly enough for John to look up. "There are other less shitty options than this movie and I highly recommend that we find them before I put my fist through this actress's face. There has got to be at least _one_ movie that doesn't completely suck to both of us."

John breaks into a slow smile and dumps his movie collection out of his sylladex. The two drown in movies as they go everywhere. "Let's begin!"

_Comments, Compliments, Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_I actually kind of liked Moonstruck at moments. Other moments not so much._

_This isn't meant to offend those who like Moonstruck._

_Thank you for Reading._


End file.
